For every death
by t-t-t-ouch
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy is in the hospital because of something Lucius did to her, Draco goes to visit her on a night that will change everything about his life in every way imagineable. DRHR
1. Unexpected visitor

A/N I'm hoping that this story ids the one that is going to end my writers block. Who knows?

As Draco entered the hospital, he was overwhelmed with the cold of the over-zealous persistent air conditioners, and what he liked to call the smell of death. The smell that one inhaled upon walking into a hospital, it was his least favorite smell. He stopped at the reception desk asking the shocking young woman with brown hair, and blue eyes where the room was.

He walked alone down the empty corridors of the hospitals. Past the nursery, past the wing of dying and sick people, and as he passed he counted, 1, 2, 3, 4, all the way until he had reached the number 26 people, and 26 babies. And as he walked he thought, how he never believed his mother, when she spoke such ludicrous thoughts.

_There is a new birth for every death…(these are thoughts)_

_Well mom, I give you credit, you were actually right._ He thought.

His shoes made a soft clicking noise as he walked down the hall. He looked at the piece of paper in his hand:

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_Room 376_

_Floor nine, West Wing_

Well this must be it he muttered, as he pushed the great heavy door open and walked in. He stared at her, cold and unmoving. Her pale skin was nearly glowing under the harsh overhead light. Draco moved to turn on the bedside lamp, and right after he flicked a much warmer, softer light filled the room. He turned and clicked off the other lights and sat in a small chair next to the bed.

_Jesus father, what have you done to her this time! You bastard!_

He continued to sit there momentarily, until his thoughts were briefly interrupted when Narcissa's eyes gently fluttered open, and a tear slid down her pale cheek.

'Draco!' She whispered with the most excitement one could whisper with.

'Mum!' said Draco with more enthusiasm than he had ever felt, he was _glad _that she was alive.

But much to his disappointment, her eyes slowly closed and she drifted back to sleep.

Draco gently lifted her small, fragile looking hand, and squeezed it. He rose slowly from his chair and kissed her gently on the forehead, before whispering 'I love you,' and turning to leave. But he stopped and turned around, and pulled a single white rose from his pocket. He whispered a small incantation that caused the rose only to die when she did, for he knew, that they both had only a small time left in this world. He took a small vase that a passing nurse had handed him, and placed the rose inside. And as quickly as he had arrived, he was gone again.

He again made the journey down the cold halls, heels clicking uncontrollably. When he finally reached the entrance he stepped out the sliding door, and took a deep breathe relieved to have been able to remove that smell from his lungs.

He apparated back home to Malfoy Manor, and entered the house slowly. He climbed the double stairs, as the realization dawned on him that he would be alone in the house tonight. He stopped and turned and ran back down the stairs and placed a few more protection charms on the Manor, and then decided that he was safe from any un-expected visitors for the time being.

He walked yet again down the halls of his overly large home, until he reached the large oak door with an oriental dragon carved from the bottom of the door that stopped at the very top. At the sight of it he relaxed, and pushed it open.

He entered his room, with black marble floors, and an incredible black marble fireplace. His bed was of dark cherry wood, adorned with the same pattern the door held. His dresser was the very same, and on the back was a large, vanity mirror, except the dragon that lined the edge was dry-brushed lightly with a luminescent silver. And the ceiling, the ceiling was his favorite part. It was like the one at Hogwarts, charmed to look like the sky.

Draco looked slowly around at his room, and the colors of his drapes, and the color of the hangings and sheets on his canopy bed. They were the darkest green that Draco had ever seen. But with a flick of his wand they all, faded and when they returned to color, they were a brilliant, dark shade of blue. It reminded him of his mother's eyes, it was perfect.

He sighed a deep sigh, like a million weights had just been lifted off of him. He removed his shirt, and walked over to his balcony. He stepped out into the moonlight to see all that would soon be his…acres and acres of land, and breathed another deep sigh. His platinum hair shone brightly in the sad light of the moon. Draco magically turned off the lights in his room with a flick of his wand, and with another ignited one hundred pure whit candles that lined the room.

He slowly walked to his bathroom, made of the same immaculate black marble. He went over to his lavish, and huge bathtub, and slowly turned the handle on the water faucet.

So much for fairy tales having a happy ending… 

He was about to remove the rest of his clothes, when he heard the loud, but beautiful sounding doorbell ring…

'_Who would be calling at this hour! It's nearly 1A.M.' he thought._

He descended the stairs in a rush and quickly pulled a duplicate of his wand out of a cup near the door…. He pulled open the heavy door with much effort, and was shocked to see who was standing there…

A/N: there is going to be some more action in the next chapter this was more of a informational chapter, I suppose...Hope you like! R&R


	2. Time for some fun

**AN: As requested, here's chapter two! Hope you like it. **

'Granger, what the bloody hell are-' began Draco, but was cut off when Hermione collapsed in a heap on his porch.

He picked up the fallen girl carried her inside –much to his displeasure- and set her down on the couch. He couldn't just leave her there anyway; it would look suspicious if someone was found dead on the doorstep of the Malfoy manor. But something in his head told him that it wasn't the only reason he wanted to help her.

He pulled out his wand, and healed her, and as she began to open her eyes, he ordered a house elf to bring her some water. She abruptly tried to get up and leave, but as she sat up she was overwhelmed by a wave of pain from what felt like every part of her body. She lay back down, and as she did a soft pillow was gently placed under her head.

'Granger, what happened to you? Who did this?' Inquired Draco.

Hermione lifted her finger and pointed to a point behind Draco and said, 'him.'

Draco turned around with breakneck speed to see that his father was standing behind him, making Draco realize that in the haste of his actions he had forgotten to close the door.

'Hello son,' Spat Lucious.

"God why tonight of all the damned nights, he picks tonight to attack someone then come home…." Thought Draco annoyed.

'Leave.' Replied Draco, voice dripping with venom.

'Draco, this is my house.' Snapped Lucious.

'It isn't any more, you are no longer welcome here father!'

At this point Luscious had pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at Draco.

But Draco was quicker.

'AVADA- K-' But Draco was abruptly cut off when he father dropped to his knees, and began to beg for his life (I know- very unlike Luscious), but Draco could see past his façade. He did a spell that made it as if Lucious was encased in concrete and contacted the Ministry of magic, for his father was a wanted man.

Draco turned back to Hermione to find that she had fallen asleep despite the ongoing disagreement taking place only feet away from her. He gently covered her with a blanket, and then the Ministry apparated in causing her to wake. Draco took this as his chance to hear her story.

Hermione told him how Lucious, had followed her home from her nightly walk and before she was about to enter the house he grabbed her and took her to some dark place, and began to force her to give him information about Harry, and how when she refused she was nearly killed.

After she finished she began to sob uncontrollably, and Draco turned to see ministry officials taking his father into custody before he was shipped off to Azkaban, to serve his life sentence.

He turned back to Hermione, and grabbed her into a hug to comfort her. She was all healed but she was pretty weak. He decided to contact Pothead and Weasel to his distaste, what was he thinking! He waked over to a chest and pulled out two pieces of parchment, and scribbled the same letter on both of them:

Hermione is here with me; my father who is being shipped to Azkaban attacked her tonight. She somehow found her way to my door step, I'll keep her safe here until some one can come and pick her up, I don't think she is well enough to apparate,

_Draco Malfoy._

He called his two black eagles from the owlery and sent the letter to the two of them, and as soon as he had sent them they had been returned with the same response on both; I'll be right there in a minute!

And sure enough the doorbell was ringing soon after. They came in and marveled at the place. They took Hermione back home with them, but as they were picking her up Draco got the feeling that they didn't entirely trust his story. And right then Harry picked her up and gave her a small peck on the forehead. And Draco felt a small pang, of jealousy.

'_What the hell is going on here!' he thought, annoyed at his thoughts._

After he was sure that Pothead and Weasel were gone he climbed the stairs and returned to his bathtub that had automatically turned itself off, when the water had reached the right amount, and when the temperature had. He slipped off the remaining articles of clothing he was wearing and slowly slid into the bathtub, as he reeled over the events of the night in his head.

Slowly, he drifted off to sleep, and woke nearly two hours later. He sighed, and stepped out of the tub, grabbing a deep black, furry towel and wrapping it around his waist. He dried his hair with his wand, slipped into some boxers and crawled into bed for the night, with thoughts of a certain person still plaguing his mind, and un answered questions like, I hope she's okay, and Why am I hoping she is ok!

He woke the next day, got out of bed, showered quickly and dressed in a navy blue shirt and Black pants. He headed into Hogsmeade and then decided to stop at a café/bookstore along the way. When he entered he was surprised at what he saw. It was Hermione, well again and reading a book, while sipping some hot cocoa to warm herself because by the looks of her rosy cheeks she was very cold.

Draco walked over and said hi without thinking about what he was doing.

She looked up from her book, and muttered a small hi before going red in the cheeks, and taking a sip of cocoa. 'May I sit?' Draco asked. She simply nodded; she wanted to thank him for what he had done.

'Granger,' he said softly, 'You don't have to thank me for last night.' He told her as if reading her mind.

Damn I think I'm going soft all of a sudden… 

She looked at him shocked, but then slowly the look faded and she smiled. He stood up from his chair where he had sat across from her, and walked silently out of the store after ordering a medium cocoa.

He finished his tasks that had to be done, and headed back to the manor. He went to the liquor cabinet that once belonged to his father, and took out the half empty bottle of fire whiskey, poured himself a glass, sipped some and relaxed immediately. He knew it was a bad habit to drink, but it was the only thing to calm his nerves right now. He sat on the couch and ran his hands through his hair, as the events of the past week played through his memory. And just as the last one, the one where he encountered Hermione on his doorstep began to run through his head, he picked up his glass and threw it as hard as he could causing it to shatter into a million dazzling pieces, on the cold hard floor.

He went up stair to his room and wrote to his friend Blaise, sent the owl, and a few moments later green flames rose from the ashes in his fireplace and out of the ashes stepped Blaise Zambini.

'Blaise, I think its time that I have a little more fun….'

'Well you have contacted the right person!'

**A/N Ill write more if you guys want more! You just have to let me know! AND many thanks to my first two reviewers, you guys rock...cookies for both of you!**


	3. Murder! Malice, And Lost Fire Whiskey

A/N- I know it's been a long time, But my internet died, and I just started my first year of high school, so now that I'm all adjusted and everything here's the chapter.

Draco met Blaise at a local wizarding club that night, called Magik. He and Blaise entered and were greeted by the sound of blaring music, and dancing people. They walked up to the polished metal bar, and ordered two drinks.

A little while after entering the club Draco and Blaise had found two girls to dance with, and all of their problems had drifted away with the beat of the music. But then came a shock to both of them, when they saw Hermione Granger walk in and sit down at the bar. But as soon as she had arrived, she told the bartender something and was gone again.

RIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGG

Draco picked up his cell phone. He despised it, but his mother insisted he kept it, for 'emergencies'. He answered the phone.

'Draco Malfoy speaking, can I ask who is calling?'

'Good evening, Mr. Malfoy, This is Brumilda Brown, Head nurse at St. Mungo's. I have some very bad news. Your mother has died.'

'…………..' There was silence on Draco's end of the line. Then he hung up. He dialed the number for the operator, and asked the operator for the number to the Ministry of Magic, (the operators were witches and wizards, because it was a wizarding phone, I know no such thing, but in this story, you have to use your imagination) and dialed the number that she gave him. She told the lady on the phone to transfer his call to the Minister of magic's office.

'Hello?'

'This is Draco Malfoy.'

'Oh, Good evening sir.'

'Some of your people just arrested my father, what is he going to be charged with?'

'Well, he's going to Azkaban for working with Voldemort, but that's all we have on him.'

'Well, now you can charge him with murder.'

'What do you mean m…urddder…?' He stuttered.

'My mother just died, and it's his fault.' He said as he hung up the phone.

Draco and Blaise then left the club, and returned to Draco's house. When they got to the gate, there came a voice on the intercom.

'Sir?'

' Yes. What is it?'

'A miss Hermione Granger called for you. Said something about it being important.'

Draco threw his BMW into park and picked up his phone. He called the operator again and asked for her number. He dialed it in a haste, and then waited for her to pick up.

'Hello?'

'This is Draco.'

'Oh! Good!'

'Well what's so important?'

'You need to get over here. Fast.'

Hermione told him her address, and he sped off into the night. He stopped when he arrived at a large house, only a tiny bit smaller than his own.

_Well who would of thought, Granger is loaded. Hmmmm…._

He walked up the path and rang her doorbell, which he could hear booming through the house. She came to the door, in a navy blue t-shirt and black pants.

'Come inside.' She said forcefully.

'Fine.'

She handed him a glass of fire whiskey, she knew that he would need it. He stood in the living room, and took a small sip of the liquid, allowing it to slide down his throat, as he savored the sensation.

'It's about your father.' She spoke clearly, as she re-entered the room from the kitchen.

'He's in Azkaban!'

'No he's not.' She said calmly.

She sat down before she continued to speak, and motioned for him to do the same.

'Voldemort was just there, along with all his Death Eaters. He broke Lucious out.'

Draco was still standing, and for the second time in the week, his glass 'slipped' out of his hands and shattered on the floor. But Hermione simply said a spell, that fixed the glass, and filled it again.

'That's impossible.'

'No it's not.'

'Is.'

'Not'

'Is'

'Not'

'It is too, now shut the hell up before I hex you all the way to Timbuktu.

'TimBuk-Who?'

'Shut-up."

Draco sat down and ran his hair through his hands. This was going to be a long week…

A/N: HA HA HA, what is going to happen to Draco, Hermione, and Lucious? Nobody's knows! Well I do, but I cant tell you, it would ruin the next chapter! REVIEW! Please.


	4. And the Clock Struck Midnight

A/N: I must say that I wasn't planning on updating for a little while, but seeing as so many reviews are coming in and I cant keep up with them all, I think that another chapter is in order.

**Maybe in the next chapter I will have some personal messages, but not right now. I want to thank all of you SO much for all the support!**

Draco stood up from Hermione's couch and sighed deeply, as though the weights he previously felt had lifted from his shoulders had returned. He took the glass off of the table and downed the whiskey in one gulp and proceeded to leave the house. But was stopped by Hermione first.

'What are you going to do?'

'I'm not going to do anything.'

'So your just going to leave a madman out there roaming the street accompanied by the Guy-who-would-not-die and all his little Death eaters?'

'Yup.'

Hermione huffed, and returned to her spot by the fireplace. She waved her wand and a cup of hot cocoa appeared in front of her. She sat there, in silence expecting to hear the door open and him to leave. But she didn't. She grabbed her sweater from next to her, pulled it over her head, and wrapped the silky material in her hands and then picked up her cocoa. Then she looked over at him who was just standing there, by the large window. He stood with his hand holding back the curtain, staring at the stars.

'Why are you still here?' She said softly.

'I don't know.'

'Oh…' she muttered, as a slight smile spread across her face, but faded when she thought about what would happen once he left.

He saw the look on her face. And decided that she probably wanted him to leave, so he offered.

'I could leave…if you want me to.'

'NO!' She exclaimed before she knew what she was saying.

He just smiled. And though it sounded corny to her, his smile really did light up the whole room. It was perfect. But then, this was _Malfoy._

'Hermione,' He said, her name sounding odd on his lips, 'You have nothing to be afraid of.'

And though there was no proof what so ever for her to believe him, that she had nothing to fear, she did.

That ended the conversation, and the two sat in what they found to be, one of the most comfortable silence's that one could ever imagine.

Draco admired her. Most people would be in hysterics. Or screaming, or sobbing uncontrollably. But she sat there, and as he stood watching her, he saw only one hot salty tear, that almost looked forced, slide down her porcelain cheek.

He pulled back the flowing silver curtains and put them in the holder to keep them back, and then he sat upon the small window seat that was behind it. He rested his head on the wall behind him and stared up at the sky. The moonlight shone on his platinum hair, illuminating it. The quarter moon could be seen reflecting in his eyes.

Hermione set her cup down on the table. She glanced over to where he was sitting in her window seat. He looked gorgeous, with the moonlight shining on his hair, and the way the moon looked in his eyes. But then again she knew she shouldn't think that way about Malfoy.

He looked over at her. The warm fire was glowing before her, casting its warmth upon her rosy face. He watched the flames and the fire dance in her eyes, and he loved it. But he shouldn't feel that way, not about her. But then without his father around, and his spies watching him, it wouldn't necessarily matter that she wasn't pureblood.

She stood up, and walked slowly over to him. She sat down in the little space that was left next to him, and gazed out at the stars. And the clock struck midnight…

A/N: Please and thank you. Um, yea this wasn't a very long chapter, but I just wanted to bring Mia (Hermione) and Draco closer in this chapter…. but not too close….


	5. Revenge of the Sticky Notes!

A/N since I had so many requests for another chapter, here I am writing one. Lol. I just want to say THANK YOU SOOO MUCH to all my reviewers.

Draco woke later in the night. He found an arm on his chest and a girl snuggled next to him, visibly shivering. He took off his navy blue cloak, and placed it around her shoulders, repositioning her, slightly and carefully, then he picked her up in his arms and carried over to the couch where he let her sleep. He took a spare piece of parchment that was lying on the table and jotted down a quick note.

Hermione woke some time later. She instinctively sniffed her clothes, but found that they weren't hers. They were Draco's! She inhaled deeply, admiring his scent. She rose off the couch and saw a letter scrawled in loopy handwriting, with somewhat frayed edges. On top of the letter sat her favorite vase, with a single daisy (roses are too mushy…) inside. She moved the vase and picked up the letter….

_Hermione,_

_You fell asleep next to me last night, when I woke up you looked cold, that's why your wearing my robe. I didn't want to leave you in this house all alone. I'm in the kitchen, making some breakfast._

_Eternally Doomed,_

_Your knight in shining leather…_

Hermione slowly rose from the couch, and turned her nose upwards and sniffed deeply. The smell of coffee, mixed with the enticing smell of eggs. She was _starving_.

She pushed open the heavy oak doors and entered the kitchen. But as the doors opened, music flooded her ears, and her eyes beheld the funniest site she thought she would ever see. Draco, dancing with a spatula dressed in a chef's hat, and apron. (I had to add some humor!)

Just then she started laughing hysterically, and Draco turned around…

'Holy F-…izzing whizbees.' He said nearly swearing at her.

_Great now I sound like bloody DUMBLEDORE! _He thought.

Hermione burst into another fit of laughter and didn't stop until she was rolling on the floor, with tears in her eyes. Draco however, became incredibly alarmed. Surely she had to breathe, she'd only been laughing for like five minutes now, but she didn't. Finally, after regaining her composure, she stood up, dusted herself and asked how his morning had been.

'It's been OK. I hope you don't mind, I gave myself a little tour…"

"You did what!'

'I showed myself around.'

'Whatever.'

'I'm going upstairs to shower and change.'

'Good for you.'

'Shut-up.'

'Break fast will be done soon, don't take too long.'

'Fine. Thanks.'

Hermione walked up the stairs and to her bedroom. When she got there she noticed that there was a blue sticky note from down stairs on it.

'Well what do we have here?' she said curiously.

_Hello, I'm your bedroom._

_(A/N Italics are what the Sticky notes say!)_

Hermione shook her head and pushed open the door. Slowly she walked over to her closet. She stopped when she saw another sticky note.

_Do I hold what you seek? Open me up, go on, and take a peek!_

'Stupid Malfoy, what was he thinking with all these sticky notes!'

She opened the closet expecting something to jump out at her, but nothing happened. She sighed and found some clothes, and walked over to her dresser. There was a box there that was there a few minutes ago. She read the sticky note on it.

Open me, for a special treat… 

She opened the box and found it was full of hopping chocolate frogs. Oh my!

She got into the shower and then when she returned down stairs there was a plate of eggs, and A bowl of fruit next to that. Much to her surprise Draco was an excellent cook, but she never got to finish her eggs, because of one of Voldy's little death eater's showing up in her kitchen…

'Maybe I'll cook you breakfast some other time…' Whispered Draco to Hermione. Right now, all they had to do was figure out what was going to happen to them, and how they could prevent it….

A/N not the greatest chapter ever, well tell me if you like it or not.


	6. House Unity

A/N I know it has indeed been a very long time since I have updated and I promise you that I have a very good excuse for such negligence to my fan fiction. You see, my bird died, and then my dad- the wonderful person he is- decided to get me the new version of Microsoft Word- which rocks- but then it didn't work right, plus I have been overwhelmed because of homecoming week, so therefore I am giving you this chapter and maybe another as an apology…present! ENJOY. P.s. You may notice some random flashbacks come in at certain points. They will have a meaning…eventually. I promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from 1- The Harry Potter Books or 2- The Harry Potter Movies or 3-Anything HP related besides the plot of this story.

Lucious stood before them making them seem tiny, and insignificant. He towered over them, his platinum hair shining in the sunlight. His eyes twinkled with something Hermione couldn't understand, but Draco knew all to well. That twinkle was the twinkle that came right before something was about to happen, something big. Draco wasn't sure if his father knew that twinkle was there, he wasn't sure whether or not his father could control it either.

'Son,' spat Lucious, 'What are you doing with this _mudblood?_'

Hermione visibly flinched at the venom in his words. He loved to watch her squirm.

'Don't you dare call me son, father. I refuse to be scared of you, I refuse to be your pawn, and I refuse to continue to hurt the people that I love!' Draco shouted, with what seemed to be every ounce of his being.

'You'll pay for this, _son._' And then, he was gone.

Hermione looked at Draco with fear in her eyes.

'I thought that he was in Azkaban!'

'He was…'

'Then how was he just standing in your kitchen!'

'I don't know…'

Hermione sighed. Draco thought, and once again, a comfortable silence fell upon the pair.

Suddenly, Hermione spoke, ending the quiet between them…

'Are you returning to Hogwarts this year?' (It's their final year)

'I don't know.'

_FLASHBACK_

_Hermione boarded the train to her beloved school, she couldn't believe that she had only two short years left there, she didn't want to have to leave. She found her compartment, with Harry, Ron, and now Luna, and Neville. Shortly later, and knock came at the door, it slid open and Draco Malfoy waltzed in. _

'_Granger!' He shrieked._

'_What do you want Malfoy?' Harry, Hermione, And Ron all said in unison._

'_Aw isn't that cute, now they talk for each other,' commented Draco in a mock baby voice, 'There's a meeting for prefects in fifteen minutes. McGonagall sent me to tell you.'_

'_Yea, Ok whatever. Thanks.' Replied Hermione disgustedly. _

'_I'll be seeing you, **mudblood.**' He said as he walked elegantly out of the compartment. _

_END FLASHBACK_

'Hermione, are you ok?' Asked Draco wondering why he had just used her first name.

'Oh, yea I'm fine. Do you know who made head boy this year?' She asked trying to start up a bit of conversation.

'I did. I made head boy. Do you know who made head girl?'

'I did.' Replied Hermione curtly.

_Stupid Dumbeldore and his 'house unity' crap!_

'I guess we should probably remain civil to each other.'

'Yea…' Hermione replied, her voice trailing off, and the look on her face reminiscent of Luna's.


	7. Phone Calls and Ferrets

A/N: Alright this d update in two days, and the first one only got one review. I know you guys can do better. But I must add a huge thanks to the one person who has reviewed, and has been reviewing. Therefore, this chapter is dedicated to xxaishiteru.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not the characters, nothing from the movies, or any of the ideas of the lovely JK Rowling. Nor, do I own Starbucks, or any rights, to anything Starbucks related.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX (divider)

Hermione decided it would be best if she left, and returned home, so she did. She desperately wanted to sleep in her own bed. Not on Draco Malfoy's, and most certainly not in Draco Malfoy's house. But now that she thought about it, she sort of felt bad for him. He had everything he could ever want except for a girlfriend and peace and quiet from his own father who was supposed to be in prison.

RRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGG

Hermione stumbled over to the telephone.

'Hermione?'

'Yes, Malfoy?'

'Back to last name basis are we?'

'Yes, at the moment.'

'Well I wanted to ask you something.'

'And what might that be?'

'Can I call you Mia?'

'You absolutely may not call me Mia!'

'But why can't I?' whined Draco oh-so-uncharacteristically.

Hermione hung up the phone with a click. She walked over to her closet and pulled out some blue jeans and a white sweater that had a scrunched-up neck.

She grabbed a towel, and walked into her bathroom. Once the hot water ran over her body, it felt like liquid heat had been poured into her veins. Nearly a half and hour later Hermione stepped out of the shower dried herself off, and got dressed.

RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG

It was Draco, again, to her displeasure.

'I'm bored. And no I'm not going to say Hello. I'm on a Hello strike.' Hermione stopped a second and tried to find at least one reason for it to not sound crazy for Draco Malfoy to be on a 'not-saying-hi-strike'. She found none.

'So what possessed you to call me?'

'I don't know. I just pushed a random number in to my speed dial option and it called you….'

'I'm on your speed dial?' _I'm on HIS speed dial? WTF!_

'Yes.'

'Can I ask why I am on your speed dial?'

'Why, do you want to not be on my speed dial? You know, most women pay to be on my speed dial. You should consider yourself lucky!'

'I'm not most women….D-Malfoy. '

'You almost used my _first _name!'

'No I didn't.'

'Admit it already Hermione, you think I'm Oh-so-sexy!'

'NO I DON'T. EW EW EW EW EW!'

Once again, she hung up the phone. She strode gracefully over to her closet and grabbed a long black trench coat, put it on, grabbed her purse, and left the house, headed down to her favorite bookstore for some reading, and coffee…

When she had arrived she noticed that the coffee shop had been changed into a Starbucks. She ordered and iced frappuccino and sat down to read a book. But Malfoy, the annoying ferret that he is, just so happened to stop into said bookstore.

He sat down in a chair across from her, carefully, as to not draw attention.

'Why do you order a cold coffee when its nearly freezing outside?' he asked scrutinizing her cup, and then eventually her, after she had finished jumping two feet into the air and falling over backwards in her chair.

He stood up and offered her his hand to help her up, but she refused it.

'Malfoy what are you doing here!'

'Maybe I wanted to get a new book to read?'

'You read books?'

'Yes, is there something wrong with that?'

'No, no absolutely not….' And she trailed off muttering about hell freezing over, and things of that sort……

Hermione grabbed her stuff to leave. But Draco stopped her.

'Mia,' he said putting emphasis on the word, 'where are you going?'

'Why does it matter to you?'

'I don't know.'

In all honesty he didn't know. But he wanted to, so he decided he would follow her. And he knew the perfect way to do so, even though, he extremely despised ferrets….


	8. Why?

A/N: I know! It's been two months since my last update! But we moved, and I've been super busy with high school! I know its no excuse not to update and I'm sorry about that, so to repay your patience here is and extra long chapter!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX Last time…

_He stood up and offered her his hand to help her up, but she refused it._

'_Malfoy what are you doing here!'_

'_Maybe I wanted to get a new book to read?'_

'_You read books?'_

'_Yes, is there something wrong with that?'_

'_No, no absolutely not….' And she trailed off muttering about hell freezing over, and things of that sort……_

_Hermione grabbed her stuff to leave. But Draco stopped her._

'_Mia,' he said putting emphasis on the word, 'where are you going?'_

'_Why does it matter to you?'_

'_I don't know.'_

_In all honesty he didn't know. But he wanted to, so he decided he would follow her. And he knew the perfect way to do so, even though, he extremely despised ferrets…._

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX Now on with the story!_

After telling Hermione good-bye and muttering something about something he had to do rather quickly and incoherently, he slipped down an alley way and drank the polyjuice potion he had hid in his coat. He ran quickly out of the alley, and began tailing Mia.

When she finally stopped he found himself at the dance club where he previously encountered her. She went inside and talked to the bar tender again, only this time he heard what she had said. Needless to say he was shocked.

By now the watered-down version of the Polyjuice potion he had taken had begun to wear off, and the ferret version of him ran out the door and into an alley way where he promptly returned to his normal self.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG

'Hello?'

'Hiya Mia. Whatcha been up to?'

'Nothing that concerns you, by the way, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Mia? Better yet, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me?'

'A lot. You see, I am a Slytherin, a cunning, intelligent, handsome, and incredibly stubborn person…'

'Don't give yourself more credit that you deserve….Malfoy,' Said Mia adding the last bit just to irritate him right before she hung up.

Later in the day both Draco and Hermione received phone calls from the ministry concerning Lucious. They had just determined he was the cause of Narcissa's death, and five other muggles killed in a freak attack by a group of death eaters.

Neither Hermione nor Draco was shocked by the news. They knew it would happen. They knew he would ruin both of their lives eventually. Hermione made the next step. She decided to do what was right...

RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGG

In the small jewelry shop a ringing phone could be heard. Only this time it was Draco's not Hermione's.

'Drake, are you there?'

'Ha, Drake, what's that, some sort of nickname?'

'Just shut up. I need to say some things and I need you to be quiet until I'm finished.'

'Okay.'

'I don't think that you should come visit me, or I should come visit you anymore. Well not for forever, just until they catch your father. You can still call me, and bug the life out of me. I just think we should be a little more careful. I mean with your father trying to carry out Voldemort's unfinished business I just don't think that it's safe for us to be close to each other at the same time unless we're bickering, and I really don't want to fight with you anymore. I'm just overwhelmed by everything. I mean pretty soon we'll be going back to our last year of Hogwarts and then we'll be safe. We could see each other more there; I mean we are both heads. So yea, I just had to get that out. Thanks for listening,' she said hurriedly.

'Mia,' He whispered.

'Yes?'

'I agree.'

'I hoped you would. Thanks so much for understanding Drake.'

'Alright, well I have to go, I'll call you later, ok?'

'Yea, that'd be great,' she said with softness to her voice, and just a tiny hint of guilt.

She hung up the phone after she heard the line go dead on the other side of the phone. After sliding her phone into her purse, she wrapped her coat more tightly around her, imagining that her coat was his arms, and walked to the bookstore where they had encountered each other earlier in the day.

_(Hermione's thoughts)_

_Why do I feel so guilty about telling him we can't be seen together anymore? Why do I feel so guilty? Why do I miss his touch? Why why why? _

_**(Draco's Thoughts)**_

_**Why do I feel so bad about her telling me we can't be seen together, or visit each other. I miss her so much…wait, I'm not supposed to miss her. She's just a mudblood. Yes, Drake, keep telling yourself that, she's just a mudblood…but she's my mudblood… **_

They both returned to their homes. Hermione started packing and cleaning. The two things she did when she was stressed. Draco just sat in his over-stuffed chair staring blankly at the wall with a million thoughts running through his head. He just sat there and thought, for what must have been hours, trying to clear his mind, but to no avail.

He wondered why Blaise never told him about his problem with hurting himself, even though they didn't talk much. Blaise knew he could trust him, he knew that and he never told. That was his problem, he never told anyone his problems…he bottled them up inside until he resorted to letting them bleed out. He wondered why he could care about one girl one minute, and she could go out and get another guy, and he could fall in love with someone else so easily all over again. He wondered about his late mother's problems. He wondered about the secrets she kept. Surely they had to be eating her up inside until the time of her death. He wondered so many things, and he had yet to find the answers in hours of searching, for no book could tell him what he was looking for.

He got tired of the nightmares where he died at the end. He got tired of running away from the meanings of them. He got tired. He had all the money anyone could want, all the fame, the respect…no. He didn't have respect. People feared him. They didn't respect him. It was entirely his father's fault too. It all led back to his father. Every problem he had, but that would mean he was playing the blame game.

He rose slowly from the chair he was in, walked over to his bed, and not bothering to pull back the blankets or undress, plopped down face first onto his bed and fell into a restless sleep full of his dreaded nightmares. They didn't scare him. No, they just bothered him. He wanted to be able to sleep easy.

He awoke an hour later covered in sweat. It was another dream. He got up, and took a shower. When he stepped out he wrapped himself in a towel and proceeded to open his medicine/potions cabinet. He pulled out a dreamless sleep draught, drank it, put on some silk boxers, and drifted back to sleep.

Hermione on the other hand, was wide awake and in a cleaning frenzy. As she cleaned she thought. She wondered, and wondered. She wondered what got into Drake; she wondered why no one wanted to be with her. She wondered why it was she was wondering all these things. She wondered why she suddenly cared about Draco's feelings. But then she remembered. He saved her life. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be alive. But why, why did he save her, why did he condemn his own father, what kind of hell was he living through that took him to the brink of almost killing the man that gave him life?

When Hermione stopped cleaning she took a shower as well. Grabbed a book off her nightstand, and sat down in a chair in front of the fire place. She read, and occasionally would stop and write. This was the book where Mia wrote her thoughts, and questions in poetry. Page after Page, stanza after stanza, sentence after sentence, word after word, letter after letter, tear drop after tear drop, they went on and on. Until, she stopped to write, and the whole book was full. She closed it softly, and found herself a new one that she bought just incase the exact thing happened. She was so overwhelmed with the past week, she felt like giving up. But the little voice in her head kept telling her to give it one more try, it kept telling her, you'll love again, you'll laugh again, you'll live freely again, you can't give up yet. But she just didn't want to listen, and eventually her eyelids got heavy, and she drifted slowly to sleep.

They both woke some hours later. Mia had only slept two. Draco, who had almost become immune to the draught, had slept five. Mia got dressed and left her house. She walked to Diagon Alley since she lived not more than a mile away. After shopping for everything she needed, and didn't need, she stopped and visited Fred and George at they're joke shop. They were delighted to see her, naturally, but something seemed to be worrying them.

'Mia, are you ok?'

'Yea are you ok?' said George.

'I'm fine why do you ask?'

'You're not looking so well.'

'What Fred means is, it looks like you haven't slept in ages, and you can't have possibly been eating anything either, you look like your about to crumble into a pile of dust, ' Said George as if finishing Fred's sentence.

'I'm fine.' Hermione replied.

'Alright, we'll take your word for it.'

Neither did Hermione nor Draco know, the lack of sleep and appetite, was taking a toll on them both.

Hermione met Harry later in the day, and he also asked if she was ok, and after getting enraged she fainted on the floor. Harry being the worry-wart he is took her to the hospital and they checked her in over-night upon his request. The same thing happened to Draco, but this time it was worry that pushed him over the edge. He had heard word of Hermione's hospitalization and rushed to see her against her wishes. He passed out cold, while trying to get her to come through. He was taken out of the room to be checked on, but put in the same room with her later. They told Harry he was to watch both of them when they were released. Harry was supposed to make sure they ate, and slept enough, to keep them from another accident. After they awoke and Draco had his stitches removed, and a spell cast to prevent scarring, from hitting his head on a machine, they both left and returned to their homes.

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNG

'Mia, listen to me, don't say anything until I'm done, I did it for you, you do it for me, ok?'

'Ok, drake.'

'I'm really sorry that I didn't listen when you told me that we shouldn't be seen together anymore. I heard you were sick and I had to make sure you would be ok, but then again, I wasn't much of a help seeing as I wound up in a bed next to you. I think you should really be more careful. I worry about you, and I don't know why, but I do care about you. I'm going to hire you a maid, I want her to do all the cooking and cleaning until your well, take care of yourself. Please, you're the only true friend I have had that isn't a death eater and isn't my friend because they have to. I already lost my mother, I don't want to lose you.

'I'll be careful…but what about you. Promise me that you won't do anything stupid. I don't want to see you hurt. Take care of yourself. Please.'

After saying those words there was silence as reality had struck both of them about what had been said.

'Mia?'

'Yes Drake?'

'I promise.'

'Thank you.'

'Now promise me that you'll do the same. Please Mia.'

'I promise.' She whispered into the phone before she heard the line go dead….

A/N- Hope that was long enough for all of you! It was definitely long for me!


	9. Author's note and Challenge

Ok, so I know I haven't updated in like almost……………what 6 months? More? I'm having a really hard time writing this so I'm giving one lucky person the chance to write ONE chapter. Hopefully It will change the flow of things a little and get me started working on it again. I've been really busy and my computer has been messed up so I have major writers block. But here's your chance! Just privately message me, or comment letting me know if you want to, pick something of yours for me to read, and I will pick who I think should write it. Fair game? Well farewell and Happy Fourth.

-Candace


End file.
